


Moving On

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry Mickey Milkovich, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Bisexual Lip Gallagher, Drinking, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mentioned Drunk Sex, Protective Lip Gallagher, lots of fighting, warning on language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: For starters, nobody, not even the Gallagher siblings, knew that Philip Gallagher was bisexual.ORAfter Ian and Mickey's breakup, Lip and Mickey grow a lot closer and eventually start a relationship. However, a certain ex has issues with this, and not in a jealous sort of way.
Relationships: Caleb/Ian Gallagher, Carl Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Carl Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Kev Ball/Veronica Fisher/Svetlana Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich, past Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695643
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally me just wanting Mickey to yell at Ian for all the bullshit things Ian did during their relationship, along with a spice of Lip x Mickey
> 
> This is taking place after season 5/6, except Mickey doesn't go to prison because fuck that shit

For starters, nobody, not even the Gallagher siblings, knew that Philip Gallagher was bisexual. 

Mickey was the most surprised considering he was the reason that came out of the closet. Ever since Ian broke it off between them, angry at Mickey for trying to give a shit about his illness, Mickey has been in the dumps. He drank a lot, paid Iggy for some drugs to get as much time as he can to feel good. Everything hurt. Svetlana has moved her ass to Kev and V’s place in some sort of three-way relationship and took his son with her. It was lonely in the house. Iggy was hardly there, and when he was, he wanted to be alone. It’s not like the two of them have the best bond - sure, they’ll tag team people for fucking with the other, but they aren’t all about touchy-feely shit like him and Mandy are. 

When Mickey is not drinking his life away or going on runs to get some cash, he is at Kev’s place watching over his son - and occasionally the twins. V offered to pay him to babysit, but he just waved it off. He just needs someone, even if the fucker is only two years old and can’t understand a damn thing he’s muttering about. 

Svetlana is the one that broke him out of his shell. She cornered him one evening, demanding to know what happened to the orange boy and why Mickey looks shitter than usual. Mickey never thought he’d end up spilling everything out to his ex wife, but dammit, he had to get it off his chest. She took it all in, looking more annoyed with what was being told rather than how much Mickey was talking. When he finished, she grabbed his shoulders and told him to forget Ian, that Ian doesn’t deserve him if he’s going to kick him to the curb like that, and that he needs to move on and find someone who will love him. She even gestured to V and Kev and used their whole situation as an example, even though Mickey doesn’t get it entirely. 

This is where Lip comes into play. He was home for the weekend from college, spending the night at the bar chit-chatting it up with Kev. Mickey is once again at the bar, sipping through his fourth glass and feeling a bit tipsy. He’s trying to forget Ian, really, but he knows getting drunk is probably not the best way to go about it. He considers going to a gay bar and trying to pick some guy up, but he’s not sure he’ll be sober enough for that shit. 

“The hell are you doing here, Milkovich?” Lip asked, moving from his original seat to plop down next to Mickey. Mickey didn’t acknowledge him for a moment, slowly looking up at the older Gallagher. Lip raised an eyebrow, downing the rest of his shot glass. “You look like shit.” 

“Thank your brother for that,” Mickey drawled out, tipping his head back and gulping down the rest of his tall glass. 

Lip snorted, looking him over. “What did he do?” 

Mickey looked at him, frowning. “What, he didn’t tell you?” 

Lip shrugged. “Ever since he was diagnosed, we haven’t talked much.” 

“Yeah? Well, neither have we,” Mickey bit out, looking back down at the counter. “He broke up with me.” 

Lip sat his glass down loudly, eyes wide. “The fuck? Really? Thought he was head over heels for your ass?” 

“Yeah, well apparently if I start giving a shit, I’m just annoying,” Mickey muttered, rubbing his temple. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. “Whatever. I’m done with him.” 

Lip hummed softly, letting the air sit for a moment. “You okay?” 

“Not really, but I’ll live,” Mickey muttered, laying his head down against his arms on the counter. 

He felt a hand rub along his upper back, peering up to see Lip with a heavy frown on his face. Lip pulled out his phone. “Mick, give me your phone.” 

Mickey grunted and shuffled through his pockets for his cellphone, tossing it on the counter in front of Lip. He watched the Gallagher click around on their phones, taking his phone back when Lip handed it back. “If you ever need anything, just shoot me a call.” 

Mickey raised an eyebrow. “Did you seriously just put your number in my phone?” 

“Yeah.” 

“This is a strange way to come onto me,” Mickey joked, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “Didn’t know you swing that way.” 

Lip laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, shut up. I know what it’s like to be left in the dust when I just wanted to help.” Mickey looked at him curiously. Lip shrugged. “Remember Karen? Yeah, that was a shitshow and a half. Fucked me over a little and it fucked over my relationship with Mandy.” 

“Oh yeah, I need to punch you for that,” Mickey grunted, lazily knocking his fist against Lip’s shoulder. “That was my sister, man.” 

Lip chuckled weakly. “Yeah, I know. I… fuck, I wish I could apologize.” 

“Apologize by buying me another drink,” Mickey smirked, leaning against his hand. 

Now Lip smirked. “Now who’s flirting?” 

“Hey, I’ll take my chances with anyone,” Mickey chuckled, tapping the counter. “Now, I will accept an apology vodka. Make it two and I’ll throw in a sweet deal of not punching you.” 

Lip breathed out a laugh, pulling out his wallet. “Deal.” 

That’s where their unlikely friendship starts. Every time Lip comes home for the weekend, he and Mickey go out for drinks, taking turns buying. Svetlana noticed Mickey drinking less throughout the week first, never bringing it up but shooting hidden smiles at her ex husband. Their little meet-ups continued for a couple of months before it progressed to Mickey visiting Lip at his college, plopping down on his bed and skimming through Lip’s homework curiously while trying to convince him to stop and do some weed with him. Sometimes he succeeded, sometimes he didn’t. 

The other Gallaghers know of their friendship and don’t really comment on it. Whenever the two stop by the Gallagher house to grab something or run an errand for Fiona, Ian will shoot Mickey a glare and leave the room. Mickey didn’t think much of it. Why should he care what his ex thinks? He’s done with that. 

Then everything changed one night while the two were stumbling back to Lip’s dorm room in a drunken haze, laughing and clinging to one another as they tried to stay upright. Once locked away in the room, Mickey wasn’t sure what prompted it to happen, but he’s soon pinned to the wall and Lip is all over him, kissing and roughly pushing at each other’s clothes. 

“Since when were you fucking gay?” Mickey asked the next morning, wondering how the actual fuck he just got fucked by his ex’s older brother. 

Lip chuckled, downing a glass of water to try and ease his hangover. “I’m bi. You know, girls and guys.” 

“Since fucking when?” 

“A while,” Lip shrugged. “Maybe always. Just didn’t know it.” 

Mickey chewed on his bottom lip, brows raised high on his head. “How did you find out?” 

“Got somewhat drunk one night at a high school party,” Lip hummed. “Ended up banging Davison in the bathroom.” 

“Davison?” Mickey’s eyes go wide. “As in Ethan Davison? No fucking way that guy is a faggot.” 

Lip held his hands up with a laugh. “I swear to you - we fucked, and we both liked it.” 

“Holy shit,” Mickey breathed out, shaking his head with a laugh. “So… gussin’ you liked last night?” 

Lip looked amused. “Yeah, very much. You?” 

Mickey bit his lip and smirked, shrugging a shoulder. “Eh, it was okay.” 

Lip laughed, turning and pinning the Milkovich down. “Just okay? Didn’t sound like it.” 

“Fuck you,” Mickey squirmed under him, gasping just slightly when Lip pressed down against him. 

“I’m up for another round.” 

They never put the label boyfriends on them. Mickey appreciates it, considering he’s still iffy with the whole dating deal, even if they are technically together. Lip never pushes him, never confirms or denies whenever Kev and V ask them if they’re together. Really, Mickey is the first to confirm it. 

He confirmed their relationship when Carl found out. The younger Gallagher didn’t think much of it, seeing the two kiss inside of Lip’s old room at the Gallagher house. He merely raised an eyebrow, his original question dying on his lips before he asked another. “What, are you two boyfriends now?” 

Lip glanced at Mickey, shrugging a shoulder at his brother as an answer. Mickey shrugged as well. “Yeah. Problem?” 

Lip looked a bit surprised, a smile twitching on the edge of his lips. Carl snorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. “Not really. Anyway, Lip-” 

And slowly after that, the others found out. No one reacted about the relationship itself, but mostly about Lip being bisexual. Mickey is relieved. 

That is until Ian finds out. 

Mickey’s not sure what the fuck his problem is. Ian has his own relationship going on with some firefighter named Caleb who helped Ian become an EMT. Mickey is happy for him, really, but he sure wishes Ian could be fucking happy for him. 

“Move,” Ian grumbles, shoulder-checking Mickey as he moves out of the kitchen for the living room. Mickey stumbles a bit, shooting Ian a glare before continuing to sit down at the kitchen table, ignoring Debbie’s worried stare and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. 

During the weekends when Lip is home, he stays in the Gallagher house in his old room and Mickey stays with him as well since no one seems to give a shit. Not like he’ll stay at his own place with Lip when Terry could be released from prison at any point. The others don’t care about Mickey being here - well, except Ian. 

Lip comes downstairs a few minutes later, rubbing sleep from his eyes and kissing the top of Mickey’s head before sitting down next to him, taking his half-filled coffee cup and taking a drink. Mickey slaps his arm, taking his cup back. 

After eating, Mickey escapes back upstairs to get dressed. He has a run to go on today and wants to get back before Lip has to leave for college. When he finishes and steps out of Lip’s room, he runs right into Ian Gallagher himself. Perfect. 

Ian looks at him, eyes hard, before he shoves Mickey back into Lip’s room, following and shutting the door behind him. Mickey glares at him, tensing up immediately. “The fuck you doing?” 

“My brother?” Ian growls, poking a finger against Mickey’s chest. “You couldn’t just leave my family alone, huh?” 

Mickey slaps his hand away. “Me and Lip’s relationship has nothing to do with you, jackass. Last I checked, we’re done.” 

“Doesn’t mean you can just fuck my brother!” Ian snaps, pushing Mickey back. “The hell is wrong with you? Are you that desperate?” 

Mickey’s blood boils, shoving Ian back in retaliation. “Fuck you!” 

The door opens, the two whipping around to find Carl there. He looks at them, frowning heavily and muttering “Ian, Fiona needs you.” Ian locks his jaw, rolling his shoulders and walking out of the room. Carl and Mickey look at each other, the air still tense. Carl clears his throat. “You good?” 

Mickey swallows. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

Carl nods, putting on a weak grin. “He’ll loosen up eventually.” 

Mickey sure hopes so. 

Yeah, he doesn’t loosen up. 

Mickey is getting really tired of Ian’s shit. Like Christ! Ian has his own boyfriend he proudly talks about yet he’s putting on this jealous ex who’s trying to ruin his ex’s life act. He’s pretty sure Ian’s goal is to break the two up so he doesn’t ever have to see Mickey again, but he’s got another thing coming. Mickey is not gonna let Ian ruin his relationship again. 

He can tell Lip and Ian’s relationship is rocky at this point. Lip has started to take notice in Ian’s glares and muttered words Mickey thought Lip didn’t hear. Ian was originally keeping his harshness between him and Mickey, but now he’s seeming to not care who’s present. It’s as if he’s trying to get others to back him up, but it’s doing the exact opposite. 

Mickey reaches his breaking point during a cookout. 

All the Gallaghers are there along with the weird threesome thing going on with his wife and his two ex-coworkers. He tried inviting his siblings, but Mandy is still out of town and Iggy had to go on a run with their cousins. Carl brought along some chick Mickey later learned was Dominique Winslow - Mickey recognizes that last name because he had quite a few run-ins with her father as a teenager. He makes jokes about it to the two and they thankfully find it funny. 

Of course, Ian brings along some friends from his work and Caleb. 

Mickey doesn’t think much about it because of course Ian can bring his boyfriend. What’s the harm in that? 

Apparently a lot. 

During the first thirty minutes of the cookout, Mickey catches the couple sneaking glances at him and muttering to each other, sometimes laughing and sometimes looking pissed. Mickey shrugs it off, sticking to Lip’s side and mingling among the others there. 

It gets worse when Lip remembers he’s never officially met Caleb. 

“I’ll just go-” Mickey makes a gesture towards Debbie and her baby, but Lip still has a hold on his hand and doesn’t seem to hear him, dragging him along towards the couple. Mickey groans internally, taking a quick gulp of his beer as they come face to face with the two. 

“Hey, I’m Lip,” he says, holding out a hand to the firefighter. “Ian’s brother.” 

Caleb smiles politely and grips his hand, shaking it firmly. “Caleb.” He looks at Mickey and his smile turns bitter, holding out a hand to him. “And you must be Mickey.” 

His tongue turns sour at the basic clarification that Ian probably talked about Mickey a lot to this guy. He wonders what exactly Ian says. He takes Caleb’s hand and nods curtly, quickly grabbing Lip’s hand again once the handshake is over. Lip squeezes his hand, looking Caleb up and down. “Firefighter, huh? How’d you two meet exactly?” 

Caleb chuckles. “Well, he came into the station one day to give cookies to the guy who saved his life.” Mickey can’t help it. A snort bubbles up in his throat, turning his head away to cough. When he looks back, both their gazes have hardened. Caleb clears his throat. “What’s so funny?” 

Now Lip loses his smile. Mickey swallows down whatever tried to come up, trying his absolute hardest not to grin. “Nothing. It’s just- classic Ian, you know?” 

Lip chuckles, but Ian doesn’t. “The fuck does that mean?” He takes a step closer to Mickey, but Lip presses a hand to his chest, shoving him back lightly. 

“Hey, hey, easy,” Lip says, putting himself between the two. “We’re just joking around.” 

“Fuck you, Lip,” Ian snaps, shoving his hand off of him. Mickey glances around, seeing the others starting to take notice of the growing argument. “What the fuck were you thinking, dating my ex without even telling me?”

Now Lip is getting angry. “Since when do I need your fucking permission? You moved on, what’s the problem?” 

“What’s the problem?” Ian laughs dryly, gesturing to Mickey. “Do you know what he did to me? He’s just going to do the same shit to you!” 

“Did to you?” Mickey raises an eyebrow, laughing dryly as well. 

Ian sneers. “All the hiding and sneaking around and pretending we weren’t a thing fucked me over, Mickey! And when we did stop sneaking around, you hardly lightened up!” 

Everyone around them goes quiet. Mickey stares at Ian with wide eyes, his hand tightening around his beer can. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He shakes his head, blood boiling as Ian’s words repeat over and over again in his head. He throws his beer can down, moving forward and punching Ian in the face. 

Someone screams in surprise. Caleb quickly catches Ian while Lip grabs Mickey, voices starting to rise until Mickey starts shouting “My father was a homophobic asshole who almost killed me for coming out in front of him!” The family goes quiet again. Mickey yanks his arms free from Lip, pointing down at Ian where he sits on the ground with Caleb kneeling beside him. “Let’s go over what happened while we were together, shall we?” Mickey snaps. “When Terry found us fucking on our couch, he beat us to shit and had my ex-wife rape me!” Caleb’s eyes grow large - which makes sense cause why the hell would Ian tell him this? “What did you do after that? You made a joke of it! You got angry when I didn’t want to talk! You tried to touch me and kiss me and mocked me!” 

Ian completely forgets about his split lip, staring up at Mickey with wide eyes. Mickey can’t stop shouting. His chest is too tight. He needs to let this out. “Then when my dad, who has threatened to kill me for being a faggot, made me marry Svetlana, you leave me! _You_ left me, Ian!” 

“You didn’t even try to-” Ian starts, but Mickey practically snarls down at him. 

“I was terrified, dammit! I was terrified I or you was going to get killed by my own fucking father!” Ian’s jaw snaps shut. Mickey laughs dryly, throwing his arms up. “So yeah, I married Svetlana. I married her and we had a fucking kid. Every day you were gone, I beat myself up trying to figure out what I could’ve done, but there wasn’t anything! Sue me for being terrified of my asshole of a father who would actually kill me just because I’m gay!” 

“Mickey-” Lip reaches out to grab his arm, but Mickey moves away from his grab. 

“And then when you do come back and we get back together, you call me a coward,” Mickey drawls, fists clenched at his sides. “You called me a coward because I was playing husband with my wife in front of my father so he wouldn’t hurt anybody. And then you threaten to leave me if I don’t come out, and I did, and I could’ve gotten killed if I did that anywhere else that didn’t have a lot of people because my dad _hates faggots._ ” 

“Mickey-” Lip tries again. 

“And then- oh! Let’s not fucking forget how when I tried to be a good boyfriend, I tried to help you with your medicine so you could get past this illness and be yourself again, _I’m_ the bad guy!” Mickey watches Caleb look at Ian in shock. Mickey laughs. “Oh, is that not the story you twisted to him? Tell me, Caleb - did he tell you how he did a porno? How he cheated on me because he was horny? How he kidnapped my fucking son?!” 

Caleb opens and closes his mouth, looking between Ian and Mickey. Ian doesn’t say a word, staring up at Mickey in shock, anger, and sadness. Mickey feels his throat begin to tighten. “So yeah, I wanted him to take his medicine because of the shit he did when he didn’t. I wanted you to get better, Ian, but you couldn’t handle me being caring. Being nice. You punched me in the fucking face when I told you not to drink while on your medication!” 

“Mickey…” Ian breathes. 

“No, fuck you!” Mickey shouts, his voice cracking. His throat feels so tight, tongue heavy in his mouth. His eyes are warming up. The corners of his vision are beginning to blur. “Fuck you, Ian! Just leave me the fuck alone now, okay?! I’m tired of this! I’m tired- I just- Fuck!” He turns to run, to just get away from everything and never look back, but Lip is there. Lip grabs his arms, takes one look at his face, and tugs him close. 

Mickey crumbles in his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. Lip locks an arm around his torso, his other hand cupping the back of Mickey’s head. His gaze turns nasty, directing it at Ian for a moment before backing up with Mickey a few paces. Ian looks around, noticing everyone seems to be giving him similar looks. Kev looks downright furious. Svetlana is holding Yevgeny close, glaring hard at him. Carl looks shocked, his girlfriend covering her mouth and staring at him in disgust. Debbie looks horrified and Liam looks so confused. Ian’s coworkers even look upset, looking at each other with heavy frowns on their faces. He then looks at Caleb, who is staring at him as if he didn’t know him. He locks his jaw and stands, holding a hand out to Ian and muttering “Let’s go.” 

When Ian gets to his feet, Fiona comes closer and he’s unsure what she’ll do. She opens her mouth, closes it, then sighs and hands him his jacket. “Go home, Ian. We’ll talk later.” 

Ian nods numbly, avoiding looking at everyone else as he and Caleb turn to leave. 

Lip cups Mickey’s face and wipes his cheeks clean with his thumbs, hushing him softly. “Let’s go inside, okay? Calm down a little and get some privacy.” Mickey nods quickly, leaning into Lip as he guides the back up the back porch and into the house. 

Carl is the first to speak after they disappear. “Holy fuck.” 

Kev rubs his temple. “I didn’t know that’s what happened between them.” 

Svetlana adjusts Yevgeny on her hip. “Orange boy took Mickey for granted. Mickey still wanted him after he kidnapped my baby. Mickey was willing to forgive.” She shakes her head, muttering something in Russian. “Broke his heart in return.” 

Debbie swallows nervously. “Ian really did all of that?” 

Svetlana nods. Fiona sighs heavily. “Shit, Ian…” 

That night, Carl quietly makes his way over to Lip’s bedroom, listening for a moment before creaking open the door. Lip looks up from his book, holding a finger to his lips when Carl opens his mouth. Carl sees Mickey lying on top of Lip, settled between his legs and curled up against his chest. Carl sees he’s asleep, hands buried in Lip’s shirt in a tight grip. Carl closes the door gently behind him, walking around and sitting down next to Lip on the edge of the bed. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Lip whispers, closing his book and setting it aside. “What’s up?” 

“How’s he doing?” Carl asks, looking Mickey over. His cheeks are still a bit red, tear tracks still visible in the little light from the lamp. 

Lip sighs, running his fingers through Mickey’s hair. “He’s okay. He needed to get that out of him.” 

Carl shifts, crossing his legs under him. “I didn’t know Ian cheated on Mickey. Or did most of that other stuff.” 

Lip rubs his temple. “Yeah… I didn’t know the whole story with him coming out. Never wanted to talk about it.”

“So what’s going to happen now?” 

Lip huffs. “Ian can stay the fuck away from us. I’m done.” 

“Done?” 

“Ian’s been on his ass for months,” Lip mutters. “Mickey said it didn’t bother him but it clearly did. I’m not putting him through that again.” 

Carl nods slowly, pushing his bangs back. “Are you two going to live together at college?” 

“If he wants to,” Lip shifts slightly under Mickey. “I like this relationship, you know? I want it to last…” Carl’s lips twitch up a bit. Lip can’t help but smile as well. “I want Mick to be happy.” 

“You two are good together,” Carl admits softly. “I’m sorry our brother is a dick.” 

Lip snorts, reaching over and punching his arm lightly. “Yeah, me too.” 

“I’m sorry,” Mickey murmurs while Lip is packing up his shit, shifting through Lip’s clothes on his bed. Lip looks at him in question. “You know, for blowing up yesterday.” 

Lip walks over to him, leaning down and kissing him gently. “You needed it, Mick. It’s not good to hold that shit in, you know?” 

Mickey smiles, nodding slowly as Lip resumes his packing. He picks up one of Lip’s hoodies and tugs it on, sighing and enjoying the comfort it gives him. He enjoys Lip’s smile more when he sees him in his hoodie, zipping up his bag. “You look good in that.” 

“That’s gay,” Mickey teases. Lip hovers over him, leaning down and holding his sides, pressing their lips together. Mickey sighs into the kiss, reaching up to run his fingers through Lip’s curly hair. When Lip pulls back, Mickey chuckles. “That’s gayer.”

Lip rolls his eyes, leaning forward and nipping Mickey’s ear. “Guess what?” 

Mickey shivers. “Hm?” 

“You’re gay.”

Mickey snorts and shoves him. “Asshole.” 

Lip chuckles, grabbing his hands and pinning them down by his hips, tracing his lips down his jaw. “When we get back to my dorm, we’re going to order take-out, smoke some weed, and fuck.” 

Mickey shudders, tilting his head back. “I like that plan.” 

“Thought so,” Lip hums, lifting his head. “Get your shit, we’re leaving soon.” 

Mickey nods, not even questioning him as he moves to grab his clothes. “Roger that.” 

He doesn’t want to be here any longer anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely gonna write more Lip x Mickey cause there's not a lot of content for this ship, so if anybody has any requests/prompt ideas, comment below!


End file.
